stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Argus (NCC-75124) personnel
This page lists crew members assigned to the . Each of the following entries is specific to continuity and may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available. Hans Conrad Ensign Hans Conrad was an Engineer assigned to the USS Argus. In mid 2374 he was temporarily assigned to the along with several other crewmembers from the Argus and he was one of the survivors when the Defender crashed on Earth in 2053, where he helped William Johnson to ready the hijacked for launch. ("Nuclear Time") Daveney Ensign Daveney was an Engineer assigned to the USS Argus. She was one of several crew members assigned to in 2374 and died shortly after the ship crashed on Earth in 2353. ("Nuclear Time") Elisha Darwin Elisha Darwin was a Nurse assigned to the USS Argus. She was part of the rescue mission to the surface of Tyra III in early 2374 and was assigned to Blue team. She killed by a disruptor blast when the team was attacked by three Jem'Hadar shortly after rescuing two survivors from the . ("Trial By Fire") Demitrius Ensign Demitrius was a Starfleet officer assigned to the Operations on the USS Argus. In early 2374 he was part of the rescue operation to the surface of Tyra III, remaining back at base camp under Lieutenant Juan Hernandez in order to offer logistical support. When Blue team came under fire he was able to beam back Kate Sheridan and Jane McDonald, but when he attempted to beam Thomas Patel only the Commander's combadge appeared. ("Trial By Fire") Fitch Ensign Fitch was a Nurse assigned to the USS Argus. He was raised at the federation colony on Tabernon IV, where he became an accomplished climber. Shortly after his 16th birthday he injured himself badly attempting to climb the colony's famous Fortune’s Height and during his recovery he was inspired to become a Nurse by the one looking after him so well that he still made entry into Starfleet Academy. In early 2374 he was part of Red team during the rescue operation to the surface of Tyra III. He was killed when the team was ambushed by the Jem'Hadar. ("Trial By Fire") Christopher Fleming Ensign Christopher Fleming was a Security officer assigned to the USS Argus. In mid 2374 he was temporarily assigned to the along with several other crew members from the Argus, surviving the Defender's crash landing on Earth in 2353. He was part of Elizabeth Lisley's team when they were captured during the hijack of the and he was killed when he attempted to prevent Charlotte Jones from being taken away by members of the British Republican Army. ("Nuclear Time") Gadd Crewman Gadd was a Medical technician assigned to the USS Argus. In 2374 he was part of green team during the rescue mission to the surface of Tyra III. ("Nuclear Time") Gav Alyson Grey Rebecca Halpen Hanauik Lieutenant Hanauik was a Saurian Engineer assigned to the USS Argus and he was part of the crew temporarily assigned to the in 2374. When the ship crashed on Earth in 2353 his quick actions in getting the ships thrusters back online allowed Arkin Jora to level out the ship's decent enough to allow the survival on most of the ship crew. However he died during the impact when his console exploded. ("Nuclear Time") Harris Juan Hernandez Ito Lieutenant Ito was a Starfleet officer assigned to the USS Argus as Security chief and Tactical officer in 2374. However before he could take up the position he was killed in the destruction of the along with Captain sh'Shaen. ("Trial By Fire") Helen Jackson Harry Johnson Charlotte Jones Lieutenant Junior Grade Charlotte Jones was a Security officer assigned to the USS Argus. She was temporarily assigned to the in 2374 along with several other Argus crewmembers and survived the Defender's crash landing on Earth in 2053. While trapped in Earth's past she was part of Elizabeth Lisley's team during the hijack of the and was captured along with the rest of the team. During her capture she was raped by members of the British Republican Army and then executed in front Lisley when the Commander refused to answer Colonel Adrik Thorsen's questions. ("Nuclear Time") Richard June Jacqueline MacGillis Raymond Maxwell Ensign Raymond Maxwell was a Starfleet pilot assigned to the USS Argus. In mid 2374 he was among the crew temporarily assigned to the when the ship crash landed on Earth in 2053. Although he survived the crash he was killed when the Shuttlepod he was piloting out from under the Defender was crushed when the ship's landing struts failed. ("Nuclear Time") Sarah McGregor Ensign Sarah McGregor was a Starfleet pilot assigned to the USS Argus. In mid 2374 she was among the crew temporarily assigned to the when the ship crash landed on Earth in 2353. Surviving the crash, she successful piloted one of the ship's Shuttlepods out from under the ship, later using it to do a fly over scan the Optimum launch facility and ferry the tactical teams there. ("Nuclear Time") Laura McKenzie Joseph Mendez Mox Ensign Mox was an Caitian Starfleet Security officer assigned to the USS Argus. In early 2374 she was assigned to one of the rescue teams that were dispatched to the surface of Tyra III to search for survivors from the Seventh Fleets destruction at the Battle of Tyra. Together with Lieutenant T'Kare, she engaged two Jem'Hadar soldiers in battle to save Crewman Clara Reyes. ("Trial By Fire") Mullins Agu Olabi Bharat Raj Rhodes Richard Rhodes Roma Amanda Russ sh’Shaen Captain sh'Shaen, an Andorian Shen, was assigned as the Argus' Commanding Officer following the removal of Captain Styles. However, she was killed while en-route to take up her new position when the ship she was aboard was ambushed by Dominion forces and destroyed. ("Trial By Fire") Rashmi Singh Timothy Somner T'Kare Lieutenant T'Kare was an Avian Starfleet Security officer assigned to the USS Argus. In early 2374 she was assigned to one of the rescue teams that were dispatched to the surface of Tyra III to search for survivors from the Seventh Fleets destruction at the Battle of Tyra. Together with Ensign Mox, she engaged two Jem'Hadar soldiers in battle to save Crewman Clara Reyes. ("Trial By Fire") Taylor Vasquez Ensign Vasquez was a Starfleet Flight controller assigned to the USS Argus. In mid 2374 she was at the helm when the ship departed Deep Space Six to investigate a mysterious signal from the Ganoris system. ("Messages From Home") See Also *ST:TAA: People